You're mine, Tucker
by Ewis
Summary: Kenny avait toujours appris à s'occuper des autres avant de s'occuper de lui-même et il n'était vraiment pas doué pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, surtout lorsque cela touchait Tucker. Son Craig Tucker.
1. Chapter 1

Hola !

C'est mon premier essai sur South Park alors je demande votre indulgence s'il vous plaît :p Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ce sera un Two Shot.

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient même si je voudrai bien Kenny._

* * *

Kenny avait toujours trouvé _un truc_ à Tucker. C'était son mot, ça, _un truc_. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre ce qui disjonctait dans sa tête chaque fois que le brun faisait son apparition à une de leurs soirées où il n'était même pas invité. Tucker se ramenait toujours avec Clyde, et ça avait tendance à le foutre en rogne. Parce que même si Clyde avait été élu deuxième plus gros cul après Cartman en primaire, ce petit con avait plutôt bien grandi depuis.

Les rumeurs disaient que Tucker baisait quelqu'un et que ça durait depuis déjà quelques temps. Une fille, un mec, Kenny n'en avait aucune idée et ça aussi, ça l'énervait. Tout ce qui touchait à ce putain de Craig Tucker le rendait malade.

« Pourquoi tu tires une gueule de trois mètres de long ? Lui demanda Stan en haussant un sourcil. On dirait qu't'as besoin de...

- Ouais, ouais, le coupa l'autre, lâche-moi. »

Stan leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une clope à son ami qui la prit avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans même lui lancer un regard.

« De rien ! Lui cria le brun. »

Et lorsque Kenny lui répondit en lui montrant son majeur, Stan se dit que rien ne tournait rond dans la tête de son pote en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, parce que McCormick faisait partie de cette espèce de personne qui partait en courant dés qu'on essayait d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa vie. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, il passait tout son temps à se cacher derrière son horrible capuche orange. C'était un peu emmerdant pour ses amis, mais ils étaient vite devenus des habitués depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Cartman se trouvait dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison des Marsh. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kenny lorsque celui-ci vint se poser à ses côtés et continua de boire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Il renifla bruyamment et s'écria avec dégoût :

« McCormick, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a foutu ce parfum. Mais quel mec sur cette putain de Terre met un putain de parfum de putain de... MERDE.

- Ferme-là, gros cul, répliqua avec un calme déconcertant Kenny. C'est ma sœur qui m'a aspergé de son parfum.

- Sale tapette fumante incapable de trouver une excuse à peu près crédible.

- Aucun « putain » dans ta phrase, Cartman. Je te félicite, mon chou. »

McCormick fit un clin d'œil à son ami et mima de lui envoyer un baiser auquel celui-ci répondit par un bras d'honneur. Les deux ricanèrent, parce que c'était toujours comme ça entre eux deux et ça le resterait sûrement encore longtemps.

« T'as un briquet ?

- Va le chercher, rétorqua Cartman en jetant le briquet qu'il tenait entre les mains de l'autre côté de la terrasse, dans les buissons.

- Pauvre con. »

Kenny se leva et se dirigea vers les buissons, prêt à tout pour fumer cette clope. Il aurait pu rentrer et demander de quoi l'allumer à quelqu'un d'autre mais partir à la recherche du briquet de Cartman allait l'occuper dans son ennui absolu. Simple excuse. Cela lui permettrait seulement de penser à autre chose que Tucker.

Lorsqu'il se mit à quatre pattes dans les buissons, il pût entendre le rire moqueur de Cartman retentir de là où il était. Il tenta de s'éclairer à l'aide de son portable et se figea lorsqu'il entendit un autre rire. Un rire plus doux, un rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son ami.

Lentement, Kenny releva la tête et lâcha son portable en observant le spectacle qui se déroulait ses yeux. A cet instant-même, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : mourir. Cela lui aurait au moins permis de ne pas assister à la suite parce que, non, il n'était pas décidé à quitter ses yeux de là.

Kenny voulait tuer Kyle de ses propres mains, le tuer pour avoir les lèvres de Tucker sur les siennes, le tuer pour oser s'approprier Tucker de la sorte. Tucker. Tucker. Tucker. _Putain de Craig Tucker._

Il essayait de se dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire, que ce qu'il se passait était banal. Mais non, cela ne l'était pas. Parce que cela touchait Craig Tucker.

Craig était dos à lui et le blond pouvait très bien apercevoir les mains du roux se mouvoir sous son tee-shirt noir. Il avait envie de vomir et devait absolument sortir de là. Mais c'était comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les deux corps qui se touchaient, s'embrassaient sans même savoir que lui était là et les regarder avec haine et envie.

**.**

Cartman avait beau être le pire des enfoirés, lorsqu'il vit son ami revenir sans briquet et sans clope, les poings serrés et le visage pâle, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stan lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt si Kenny avait des problèmes et il avait simplement répondu que McCormick était un nid à emmerdes.

Kenny avait réussi à apprécier sa vie au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une famille qui le féliciterait lors de ses réussites et le punirait lors de ses échecs, une famille qui le soutiendrait dans ses choix et ses passions. C'était pourquoi il haussait des épaules à chaque fois qu'on le questionnait sur sa situation familiale, si tout se passait bien à la maison. Il n'était pas heureux, mais il n'était non plus malheureux. Parce que c'était juste devenue une foutue routine.

Il était doué pour nettoyer sa maison chaque soir, pour s'occuper de sa sœur et l'aider à faire ses devoirs, pour ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool que ses parents laissaient traîner. Il contrôlait sa vie familiale mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait réussi à se contrôler lui-même. Il avait toujours été trop occupé à penser à sa sœur pour penser à lui, trop occuper à regarder ses amis se battre pour se battre lui-même.

« Je me sens mal, avoua Kenny en s'appuyant contre le mur, vraiment mal. »

Il porta une main à son visage et Cartman le regarda effrayé, s'entendant à tout moment à ce qu'il se mette à chialer. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'autre se contenta de baisser sa capuche et de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme pour les remettre en place.

« Tu fais pitié, marmonna Cartman sans grande conviction comme s'il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait lui-même.

- Je sais. »

**.**

Kyle prit le verre que Clyde venait de lui tendre et jeta aussitôt le contenu dans le pot de fleur qui se trouvait à sa droite avec discrétion. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool, et cela passait plutôt mal lors des fêtes de le dire alors il préférait faire semblant plutôt que de se ridiculiser. Il avait déjà assez reçu de moqueries de la part de Cartman sur ce sujet-là pour que d'autres s'y mettent à leur tour.

Il vit Kenny s'approcher de lui et lui lança un sourire auquel l'autre lui répondit. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent face à face, le rouquin s'imagina tout sauf se prendre le poing de son ami dans le visage. Cela s'était passé vite – trop vite – et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper le coup.

Son dos entra douloureusement en contact avec le mur et il eût à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Kenny visa cette fois-ci son estomac. Kyle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire, que ce soit son ami ou non.

Il eût à peine le temps de griffer le blond au visage qu'il sentit deux bras s'emparer de sa taille pour le tirer loin de l'autre garçon. Il se retourna, prêt à attaquer celui qui osait le déranger mais se calma presque aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut le visage choqué de Stan.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Hurla celui-ci au garçon au sweat orange. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

La musique s'était arrêtée et plus personne ne buvait, ne dansait, ne fumait, ne se droguait ou ne parlait. C'était le silence absolu et Kenny se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vit Tucker le regarder avec cette froideur qui le caractérisait si bien et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se dégage alors de l'étreinte de Token et partit. Sans regarder en arrière. Parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'un abruti incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et il avait _terriblement_ honte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,

Désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que la suite et la fin vous plaira. :-)

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

« KAREN, P'TIT DEJ' ! »

Kenny ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur lorsque celle-ci s'installa à table. Elle lui sourit et il ne pût que répondre à son sourire, petit rituel qui durait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir revenir à cette époque-là. Pas d'emmerdes, que de la naïveté et de l'ignorance. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était gosse, il avait l'impression de tout savoir, d'être prêt pour grandir et se taper pleins de nanas comme il en voyait dans les magasines qu'il volait au tabac du coin (parce qu'en primaire, les filles n'avaient jamais été très ouvertes à ses propositions). Mais il n'avait pas vu venir Craig Tucker. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule fois pouvoir se branler en pensant à lui. Ou encore se faire des scénarios improbables dans sa tête avant de dormir. Et il se donnait l'impression d'être une gonzesse mais il en avait un peu rien à faire parce que personne n'était au courant. C'était son petit secret.

« Kenny, pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Il haussa les épaules et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux sans faire attention à ses cris de protestations.

« Tu sais que j'ai 15 ans maintenant, tu peux arrêter de me traiter comme une gamine, se plaignit Karen.

- J'aime pas te voir grandir. Surtout dans cette ville de merde. Et tu l'sais.

- Oui, je le sais, souffla la jeune fille. »

Elle prit son sac et plaqua un baiser sur la joue à son frère avant de sortir hors de la maison. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait – sûrement encore chez Ruby – mais ne s'en inquiéta pas d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la traiter comme une gosse. Mais il avait peur pour elle, parce que Karen était intelligente et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se gâche à traîner avec les abrutis de South Park. Surtout qu'il avait déjà remarqué la manière dont Stan l'avait maté en toute impunité la dernière fois qu'il était venu faire un tour chez lui. Quel connard. Et lorsqu'il lui avait fait la remarque, son pote avait cru bon d'ajouter que « _ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait de bons gênes chez les McCormick_ ».

Kenny nettoya la cuisine en vitesse avant le retour de ses parents. Ils revenaient toujours le matin, très tôt, et il n'aimait pas être les parages dans ces moments-là. Il s'empressa d'aller s'habiller et partit à son tour dans les rues enneigées de South Park. Manquait plus que ça. D'habitude, lorsqu'il neigeait, il appelait Kyle pour faire des batailles de boules de neige parce que le rouquin était le seul à ne pas encore se prendre trop au sérieux dans la bande. Mais là, c'était un peu mort.

Cette nuit, entre deux pensées pour Tucker, il s'était penché sur le cas de Kyle. Il l'avait frappé, c'était déjà une mauvaise chose. Mais l'avoir frappé pour aucune raison valable, c'était pire. Il se dit qu'il était temps de faire un tour chez les Broflovski pour tenter de s'excuser même s'il n'avait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie. C'était pas son genre. Puis il ne s'était jamais vraiment embrouillé plus d'une heure avec ses potes. Le truc, c'était qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait aussi Stan sur le dos maintenant. Fallait pas toucher à son petit chéri. Et il l'avait touché. _Oups_.

Il avait peur d'aller chez Kyle et de tomber sur Tucker. C'était peu probable, mais s'il se trouvait face à lui, il était presque certain de faire demi-tour sans dire un mot. Et le pire, c'est que c'était ce que ses potes lui reprochaient le plus, de se cacher derrière sa capuche. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à changer ce côté-là, il préférait tout garder pour lui que se plaindre pour ses propres emmerdes que lui seul pouvaient régler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gros lard ? S'étonna-t-il en tombant sur Cartman couché dans la neige devant la maison de Stan.

- Je suis un ange, marmonna Eric qui remuait ses bras dans tous les sens, un ange des neiges. Je vole, je vole, je...

- J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas accepter tout ce que Wendy te met dans la bouche. Tu sais si Kyle est toujours là ?

- SALE ENCULE DE JUIF ! LES ROUX N'ONT PAS D'ÂME, LES ROUX SONT DES FILS DE SATAN !

- Ta gueule. »

Kenny lui donna un coup de pied et l'enjamba sans faire attention aux drôles de couinements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Kyle chez les Marsh, et heureusement pour Kenny, Stan était profondément endormi lorsqu'il fit le tour de la baraque à la recherche du rouquin. Il se décida alors à aller chez celui-ci et s'alluma une clope, geste habituel lorsqu'il était particulièrement nerveux. Et Kyle n'était toujours pas là.

« Foutage de gueule, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant chez Tucker, du gros foutage de gueule. »

Le blond prit le temps de finir sa clope et sonna chez Craig, attendant impatiemment devant la porte d'entrée. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Craig haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

« McCormick... Quelle surprise.

- Je viens pour parler à Kyle.

- Je veux bien mais j'vois vraiment pas ce qu'il viendrait faire chez moi. »

Craig commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de McCormick quand celui-ci commença à rire comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de sa vie.

« Tucker, je viens pour m'_excuser_. »

Ce mot semblait lui brûler les lèvres parce que non, Kenny n'était pas aussi calme qu'il avait cru l'être avant d'arriver ici. S'il s'écoutait, il ne s'excuserait pas mais il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Kyle parce que c'était sa vie, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et lui n'avait rien à dire. C'était pas comme si Tucker lui appartenait...

« J'te crois McCormick, mais il n'est vraiment pas là.

- Il est pas chez Stan, il est pas chez lui. Il est chez toi, c'est tout.

- T'es un emmerdeur.

- Je veux juste lui parler cinq minutes.

- Il est pas là. J'suis pas son pote, il aurait rien à faire chez moi.

- Mis à part le baiser, non rien du tout. »

Kenny détestait la façon dont Tucker le regardait, avec indifférence et il se sentait si petit à côté de lui que ça en devenait lamentable. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire ou rire, et il se donnait vraiment l'impression de faire pitié devant lui. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir faire de le voir sourire ou... Merde, ce mec le faisait vraiment devenir con.

« Mec, t'as un sacré problème, souffla Craig. Je vais chercher une veste, j'me les gèle. »

La porte se referma sur son nez et Kenny attendit que l'autre garçon revienne quelques minutes plus tard munie cette fois-ci de sa veste bleue et de son bonnet péruvien. Y a des choses qui n'avaient vraiment pas changé... Tucker avait un paquet de clope dans les mains et en proposa une au blond qui refusa.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux le long d'un trottoir encore vide à cette heure-ci. Kenny gardait la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, ne sachant que dire. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu se retrouver comme ça avec Tucker. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais il commençait presque à se sentir aussi mal que la soirée d'avant.

Il avait cette foutue boule dans la gorge qui refusait de partir, les mains qui tremblaient et il ne cessait de s'en passer une dans ses cheveux blonds. Tucker ne paraissait rien remarqué, ou alors il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Mais on parlait de Craig Tucker, et Kenny était certain que l'autre ne se serait pas gêné de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à une nana à son premier rendez-vous.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as frappé Kyle parce que j'ai couché avec lui..., commença Craig avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que ce serait vraiment...

- Vraiment quoi ?

- Con.

- Bah, je suis pas tellement connu pour ma grande intelligence. »

Craig ricana et rejeta la fumée de sa clope.

« Désolé McCormick, fallait me prévenir que c'était chasse gardée.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était juste comme ça.

- Non, non c'est pas du tout pour ça que... Oh merde. Non, j'veux pas me taper Kyle.

- Alors quoi ? T'as pété un câble parce que c'est ton pote et que tu supportes pas qu'un connard comme moi puisse le toucher ? Parce qu'à ce moment-là, c'était plutôt moi qu'il fallait frapper. »

McCormick secoua la tête et rabattit sa capuche orange sur sa tête. Craig s'arrêta et l'observa, étonné. Ils avaient beau ne pas être proches, tout le monde savait - que ce soit dans sa bande ou dans celle de Cartman - que dés que Kenny mettait sa capuche, c'était parce qu'il était mal à l'aise ou qu'il avait peur. Sauf qu'à ses yeux, il n'avait actuellement aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Merci pour la balade Tucker, mais je dois vraiment trouver Kyle. Alors bon, peut-être à la prochaine ou je sais pas quoi... Bref, tchao. »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'en allait, Tucker le retint par le poignet et se plaça devant lui pour faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

« McCormick, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer sans me dire pourquoi t'as frappé Kyle, t'es mal barré... Vu qu'apparemment je suis concerné, j'aimerai bien avoir la fin de l'histoire.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Bon. »

Brusquement, McCormick se dégagea de Craig mais il n'eût le temps de protester qu'il le vit disparaître. Il regarda par terre et ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'autre garçon couché dans la neige qui tentait de se relever avant de chuter presque aussitôt à nouveau.

Kenny était le premier à rire lorsqu'il se cassait la gueule, mais là il avait juste envie de disparaître loin de Tucker. Celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas de rire alors que lui galérait pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Lui qui avait toujours adoré la neige, il décida de la haïr à partir de ce jour-là.

« C'est pas drôle..., râla-t-il.

- Tu t'es pas vu, vieux. C'était magnifique. Besoin d'aide ?

- Non. »

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Kenny réussit à se remettre debout. Il se sentait ridicule et détestait cette sensation. Surtout devant Tucker. Si un quelconque Dieu existait, alors il devait vraiment le détester.

« Sérieusement McCormick... J'te demande pas la lune non plus, je veux juste savoir ce que t'as contre moi.

- J'ai rien contre toi.

- Mec, tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer aux soirées, et dés que je te parle rien que pour te demander une clope ou ce genre de connerie tu te casses en m'ignorant comme si j'étais une merde. C'est pas que c'est gavant, mais si c'est juste à cause de Kyle alors... Surtout que tu le fais depuis bien avant que je me le tape.

- J't'assure que ça a aucun rapport avec Kyle puis je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te casses le cul pour ça.

- Allez à tout hasard..., fit mine de réfléchir Craig. Peut-être parce que je suis concerné ? »

Kenny en avait marre, parce que cette discussion ne menait à rien et ne mènerait de toute façon à rien. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à parler, et surtout pas à Tucker. C'était aller droit dans un mur et révéler ce qu'il avait si bien réussi à enfouir au fond de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Ou plutôt... jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit décidé à frapper Kyle. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était plus que foutu.

« Tucker, t'es censé être un ''je-m-en-foutiste'', tu vas me faire douter de ta réputation là..., dit Kenny en se forçant à sourire (sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose).

- Je m'en fous du moment que ça me concerne pas. Arrête de vouloir faire le mec et dis-moi c'est quoi ton problème avec moi. J't'assure que ça ira mieux après et on repartira chacun de notre côté comme si de rien n'était, allez hop hop hop. »

_Le truc Craig, c'est que tu me rends malade, putain de malade et dingue aussi... J'deviens totalement fou quand t'es pas loin et ça me gave parce que j'ai beau essayé, j'ai encore trouvé aucun putain de remède à toi. J'te supporte plus, je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix et la seule vision de toi avec Kyle me donne envie de vomir à tes pieds. Et j'arrive même plus à baiser sans penser à toi, même quand c'est des nanas. Je te déteste pour me faire ça. _Kenny prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements et de remettre ses pensées en place mais depuis hier soir, il avait la foutue impression de devenir fou et de perdre tous ses moyens. Il était censé être le mec marrant de la bande, celui qui racontait des blagues de merde toute la journée, celui qui passait son temps à rire et là... Il perdait tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire de lui-même en quelques heures seulement.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il se faisait peu à peu à l'idée qu'il n'était pas toujours obligé de se comporter comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher, comme s'il était lassé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le déclic c'était son poing dans la gueule de Kyle, à croire que ça avait eu du bon sur lui. Oui, il avait le droit de s'arrêter de rire, de s'énerver, d'être triste ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait le droit de ressentir. Et au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait rien faire contre tout ça.

« Devine Tucker, je t'assure que c'est facile à trouver.

- J'ai déjà émis deux hypothèses et j'ai eu tout faux, j'suis plutôt mauvais aux devinettes...

- Prends le problème à l'envers.

- Je vois pas, souffla Craig qui était agacé.

- Tu sais quoi ? Pendant que je vais chercher Kyle, tu cherches la solution. »

Craig ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais n'eût le temps de dire quelque chose que l'autre le contourna et partit presque en courant. Cette fois-ci, il décida de le laisser faire, trouvant le comportement de McCormick de plus en plus bizarre.

En grandissant, sa bande et celle de Cartman avait réussi à s'entendre – quelques fois, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus – mais ce n'était jamais passé avec le blond. Celui-ci passait son temps à le fuir et il aurait du en avoir rien à foutre, il le savait. Mais il avait beau être vu comme l'adolescent le plus froid de South Park, il n'aimait pas particulièrement quand quelqu'un l'ignorait sans aucune raison.

McCormick avait frappé son pote parce qu'il avait couché avec lui... Craig avait émis les idées les plus probables quant au pétage de câble du blond hier soir mais... Ok, d'accord, il avait peut-être pensé à autre chose mais c'était tellement improbable qu'il avait préféré se sortir cette idée de la tête presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue. On parlait de McCormick, pas de Marsh ou ce genre d'abruti niais au possible... _Oh putain._

**.**

« Hey. »

Kyle, assis sur un banc dans le parc pour gosses, leva ses grands yeux verts vers Kenny et celui-ci sursauta en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mis son ami. Il l'avait quand même sacrément amoché... Le rouquin avait un œil rouge et gonflé qui refusait de s'ouvrir et le coin de sa lèvre prenait une horrible couleur jaune.

« Yop, répondit le rouquin en balançant ses jambes.

- Je peux ? Le questionna Kenny qui montrait d'un signe de la main la place libre à ses côtés sur le banc. »

Kyle hocha la tête et son ami s'installa. Celui-ci sortit une clope et soupira avant de la jeter dans le neige sans même chercher à l'allumer. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait fait ça, il aurait sûrement gueulé en hurlant au gâchis mais à cet instant-même, il s'en fichait un peu.

« Je suis désolé. »

La bombe était lâchée. Il l'avait dit et il ne se sentait pourtant pas mieux. Il ne savait même pas s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il faisait ça juste pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul comme un con. Au fond, Kenny savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'excuser. Kyle était un de ses meilleurs potes, il l'aimait bien mais en même temps, la sensation qu'il avait eu en le frappant valait bien les conséquences. Il s'était senti vivant. Putain de vivant.

« Kenny McCormick qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu aujourd'hui, dit Kyle avec ironie. Si tu veux un conseil, t'es pas obligé de te servir de tes poings pour régler un problème, tu peux aussi parler. Ça marche bien, tu devrais essayer.

- J'suis pas doué pour parler.

- J'ai remarqué. 'Fin... Je suis pas le seul. Même ce gros lard de Cartman l'a vu. Mais je suis ton pote, moi. Alors je vois vraiment pas ce qui t'empêchait de me parler au lieu de me foutre ton poing dans la gueule.

- Je t'ai vu avec Tucker.

- Je sais... T'es pas vraiment le mec le plus discret au monde. »

Kenny s'autorisa à rire et le rouquin lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

Kyle ne comprenait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son ami parce qu'il était incapable de se mettre à sa place. C'était peut-être là un de son plus grand défaut ; l'incapacité à comprendre quelqu'un. Mais à côté, sans même savoir les raisons qui avait poussé Kenny à le frapper, il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. C'était pas très cool à dire mais... c'était sûrement parce qu'il lui inspirait de la pitié. Son ami avait beau se cacher derrière sa capuche à refuser de parler de lui dés que la situation s'envenimait, il n'en restait pas moins un humain.

Kyle s'était toujours demandé comment Kenny faisait pour garder le sourire qu'importe ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comment il pouvait rester calme alors que sa vie était totalement merdique. Et personne n'essayait de l'aider parce que tout le monde avait peur des parents McCormick, connus pour leur violence. Le blond n'avait jamais rien dit lorsque ses amis refusèrent de nombreuses fois de le loger chez lui de peur de voir débarquer ses parents, il ne disait jamais rien à vrai dire.

« C'est ça qui t'as énervé ? »

Kenny haussa les épaules et ce simple geste suffit à énerver le juif qui se leva brutalement du banc sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Merde, Kenny ! S'écria-t-il, les joues rouges de colère. » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever pour lui faire face malgré la douleur de ses côtes. « Tu veux me frapper encore ? ALORS VAS-Y ! FRAPPE-MOI ! Mais parle. Parle-moi. J'sais pas, n'importe quoi... Tu ressembles à une loque. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ? NON. T'es mon ami, t'es un de mes meilleurs amis même. Alors PARLE-MOI.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?

- N'importe quoi ! Le premier truc qui te sort par la tête !

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, Kyle, pas pour avoir un rendez-vous avec un psy. J'vais bien, tout va très bien et...

- Bien sûr que non, le coupa le rouquin. Tu vas_ tellement_ bien que tu te mets à me frapper sans aucune raison apparente. T'es la dernière personne que j'imaginais pouvoir me toucher, ouais même Stan ça me semblait plus probable. »

Kenny repoussa Kyle qui le regarda marcher en vitesse derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards pour se plier en deux et vomir le peu de chose qu'il avait dans son estomac. Il s'approcha de lui et passa un de ses bras derrière son cou pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« C'est fou comme tu vas bien, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur à l'adresse de l'autre garçon qui ne cherchait même plus à se défaire de son étreinte.

- J'en peux plus..., souffla Kenny avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Moi qui te prenais pour le super-héros de la bande, railla Kyle. On peut parler maintenant ? »

Alors Kenny déballa toutes les conneries auxquelles il pensait depuis trop longtemps. Tucker, sa sœur, Tucker, sa sœur et encore Tucker, sa peur de voir sa sœur devenir aussi con que lui, son obsession pour Tucker, Tucker, sa sœur, toujours sa sœur... Et Kyle restait silencieux, se contentant de faire ce que personne n'avait fait avant lui : l'écouter.

**.**

Kenny rentra chez lui tôt dans l'après-midi. Par chance, ses parents n'étaient pas là mais Karen jouait à la console et sûrement en ligne vue la façon qu'elle avait de hurler comme une hystérique et d'insulter tout ceux qui osaient lui tirer dessus. Il s'installa à ses côtés et brancha la seconde manette afin de participer aux festivités.

« Tucker te cherche, lui dit Karen tout en restant concentrée sur l'écran. PUTAIN KENNY, Y'A UN CAMPEUR CACHE LA !

- Euh ? Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas. C'est Ruby qui m'a envoyé un texto de sa part pour savoir s'il pouvait passer.

- Et ?

- Et j'lui ai dit que oui, bien sûr ! S'écria la jeune fille. T'as vu comme il est canon ? M'en fous que t'étais pas là, je comptais l'amadouer. Mais bon, t'es arrivé alors tous mes plans sont gâchés... KENNY, REGARDE L'ECRAN BORDEL ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Kenny se leva sans faire attention à sa petite sœur qui voulait à tout prix aller ouvrir et fit face à Tucker.

« J'ai deviné, lui annonça celui-ci de but en blanc. Mais McCormick, j'vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'as gardé pour toi. Je veux dire... Tu sautes tout ce qui bouge, t'as qui tu veux en un claquement de doigt alors je vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu être différent avec moi. »

Karen écarquilla les yeux lorsque les mots du bruns se répercutèrent à ses oreilles. Elle avait coupé le son de son micro pour entendre la conversation des deux garçons et elle n'aurait peut-être pas du...

« Je veux pas juste te sauter Tucker. Sinon je l'aurai déjà fait... C'est pas comme si t'étais le mec le plus difficile à avoir.

- Ouf, je suis outré de cette belle image que tu as de moi, répliqua Craig avec un sourire narquois.

- J'suis pas mieux de toute façon.

- C'est vrai. Bon, je peux entrer ? »

Kenny se décala et regarda le brun entrer chez lui qui observait les alentours avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne rentrait chez lui de son plein gré. C'était toujours pour des plans pourris comme la fois où ses potes avaient été forcés de venir chez lui pour chopper la varicelle ou encore quand Cartman avait voulu faire une étude sur les quartiers pauvres de South Park pour montrer que les pauvres étaient des personnes à exterminer et dangereuses pour le bien être de cette ville. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre du bien être de la ville...

« Dites-le moi directement si vous comptez coucher ensemble que je puisse m'en aller, marmonna Karen qui commençait déjà à se lever.

- T'es sérieuse ? Rétorqua Kenny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sens la tension sexuelle entre vous.

- Mais ta gueule.

- Tu ne peux pas lutter, continua la jeune fille.

- Arrête de lire tes mangas de merde, là ! Ça te monte au cerveau !

- Ben je reste alors, si rien ne doit se passer. »

Karen ignora les regards noirs des deux garçons posés sur elle et se contenta de leur faire un grand sourire, fière d'elle. Craig ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était une véritable emmerdeuse, un peu comme son frère qu'il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre...

McCormick prit deux bières dans le frigo et lui proposa de monter dans sa chambre. Il le suivit, s'installa sur le lit et essaya de compter le nombre de posters de nanas à poil qui se trouvaient accrochés aux murs.

« Tu trouves qu'elles me ressemblent ? »

Le blond se tourna vers Craig et haussa un sourcil, croyant à une blague. Mais non, l'autre abordait une mine plus que sérieuse et il s'empressa de continuer devant sa mine étonnée :

« Je commence à me poser des questions, McCormick... Genre... Tu te branles sur toutes ces nanas et tu te branles aussi en pensant à moi ?

- Je... Non. Pas sur toi.

- Jusqu'au bout, McCormick hein ?

- Jusqu'au bout quoi ?

- Jusqu'au bout t'assumeras pas. »

Craig lui lança un sourire provocateur auquel Kenny ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de boire sa bière et d'éviter soigneusement de poser son regard sur le brun qui était couché sur son lit. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre que Tucker, il n'aurait pas perdu de temps à parler pour rien. Mais c'était ce foutu Tucker et il était presque certain que s'il tentait quelque chose, ça allait foiré. Ça foirait toujours quand c'était question de Tucker.

« McCormick, je ne suis pas venu pour rien. J'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon temps avec des conneries alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Et Kyle ?

- Kyle s'en fout de moi, comme je m'en fous de lui. Il pensait à Stan pendant que je le baisais.

- Ah.

- Donc ? »

Le roux lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire avec Tucker lors du temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le parc ce matin-là. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la propre bouche de Craig pour être sûr.

« J'sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais ce que je veux pas, dit Kenny. Je veux pas être un Kyle numéro deux. En fait si, je sais ce que je veux... Je veux que tu sois à moi, et rien qu'à moi, que tu m'appartiennes tout entier.

- Possessif, McCormick ?

- Sois à moi, Tucker. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Craig posa sa bière sur la table de chevet du blond et se leva afin de s'approcher de lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, bien trop proches pour McCormick qui fixait sa bouche avec envie.

Et merde, merde, merde, pensa Kenny lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de l'autre garçon se rapprocher des siennes. Il le repoussa avec un sourire gêné et dit tout en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux :

« Euh. Ce matin j'ai vomi... Et je viens à peine de rentrer donc euh... Même si ça fait quelques heures euh... Merde. J'suis pas doué. Je peux aller me brosser les dents ?

- Je vais te tuer.

- Déjà tant d'amour, j'en demandais pas autant. »

Tucker lui montra son majeur et Kenny ria tout en quittant la pièce.

Craig avait réfléchi durant de nombreuses heures avant de se décider à venir chez McCormick. Il s'était attendu à tout moment que ce soit une blague, une blague douteuse certes mais... Il n'était pas le genre de mec avec qui on imaginait autre chose que de la baise, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Il baisait, il jetait et cela continuait inlassablement.

Puis McCormick avait débarqué et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'aller vers quelqu'un, mais il avait toujours trouvé que le blond était un spécimen étrange. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait harcelé Kyle pour savoir ce qu'il avait contre lui, et le rouquin lui répondait à chaque fois ne pas chercher à comprendre parce que c'était Kenny et Kenny était incompréhensible.

Craig avait même essayé de poser des questions à ses propres potes qui l'avait envoyé chier en lui disant d'aller dans un centre pour obsédé de Kenny McCormick anonyme. Et lui leur avait gueulé dessus, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de ce McCormick à la con...

Au final, il s'était rendu compte que ses potes avaient raison. Ce n'était pas normal de faire une fixette sur quelqu'un juste parce qu'il nous ignorait. Wendy l'ignorait aussi, et il s'en foutait. Mais il n'aimait pas voir McCormick rire avec ses potes alors qu'à lui, il l'ignorait totalement comme le pire des pestiférés.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il décida de se rapprocher de Kyle, parce que Kyle était proche de McCormick donc il pourrait sûrement savoir des choses sur lui (et c'est en se remémorant tout ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un vrai psychopathe). Mais le juif s'était énervé quelques fois en lui grommelant qu'il n'avait qu'à se taper Kenny au lieu de le faire chier. Il pouvait parler, lui, à gémir le prénom de Stan alors qu'il s'appelait Craig.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit... C'est ta tête habituelle. »

Craig leva ses yeux bleus vers Kenny qui lui montrait toutes ses dents comme pour lui dire « regarde, je me suis lavé les dents, c'est bon on peut recommencer ! ».

« Kenny... »

Celui-ci sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'autre l'appelait par son prénom, mais c'était devenu plutôt rare depuis quelques temps (depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas).

« T'as même pas idée dans quoi tu te lances, lâcha Craig.

- M'en fous. Je passe ma vie à faire des conneries toute façon. »

Kenny s'avança vers le brun, ce putain de Tucker, celui qui le faisait devenir complètement dingue et n'eût le temps de faire un geste que Craig prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa pour enfin goûter à ses lèvres qui ne demandait que lui. Il sentit les mains de Kenny glisser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore de lui, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre eux.

« Putain, Kenny..., soupira-t-il. »

Au son de sa propre voix, Craig se recula brusquement. Les deux se regardèrent curieusement et le garçon au bonnet péruvien se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Merde de merde, c'était quoi CA ?

« Tu me transformes en meuf, 'spèce d'enfoiré, déclara-t-il.

- Ça t'irait bien une robe, blagua le blond.

- Dit-il alors qu'il se prenait pour une princesse quand on était gosse... »

Kenny se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire, se rappelant de son caprice monstrueux à Cartman pour être considéré comme une princesse lors de leur jeu. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Craig et déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait prendre l'autre avec des pincettes malgré son air sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Mais ce n'était pas gênant, alors autant ne pas y penser.

Craig, lui, comprit quand il remarqua que le blond ne portait pas sa capuche. Kenny avait arrêté de se cacher, et lui-même reprenait son rôle de blasé parce qu'il n'était plus trop sûr ce qui était en train de passer. C'était comme si une autre personne avait pris sa place lorsqu'il était venu ici, voulant se donner l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, d'une toute petite chose...

Il était à McCormick, et McCormick était à lui.

* * *

**Ca devait finir mal à la base... Puis je me suis dis "Oh allez, un peu d'amour dans ce bas monde !". Donc, voilà... Puis Craig et Kenny c'est la vie. :3**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**


End file.
